creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 February 2013
10:45 OHAI 10:45 What's up? 10:45 Cause ya had a bad day,ya say ya dont know,ya sing a bad song but it goes in your eye 10:45 ... Being on chat doesn't imply that I'm not doing nothing but writing about abortions? 10:45 ._, I sing badly. 10:45 Hello necro. 10:45 Hoi. .- 10:45 *.-. 10:45 Motherfuck. 10:45 .-----. 10:46 d(-3-)b :D 10:46 dead 10:46 first off 10:46 no ascii 10:46 D: 10:46 decond 10:46 son of a bitch 10:46 Finally completed my cookie monster pasta. It's short I know. But I will add to it if I decide to do it. 10:46 -3- 10:46 Hello fellow pastas 10:46 read teh rules 10:46 That's ASCII? 10:46 It goes in your eye? then was that 10:47 yes it is 10:47 Kill. 10:47 For some reason I can't get any detail why the Red Mist actually exists in the first place, sure that "serial killer" guy was a bit of a psycho but serioulsy, why?! 10:47 Dead. 10:47 Hello? 10:47 The_Tale_of_The_Cookie_Monster Just in case... 10:47 Hi pal 10:47 Game grumps. 10:47 What about them 10:47 Did anyone read this Month's pasta? 10:47 Yep 10:47 what is it? 10:47 7 10:48 This months pasta is Abandoned By Disney. 10:48 Hi aron 10:48 Hello 10:48 That was last month's PoTM 10:48 Pretty Cool if you ask me 10:48 Aron 10:48 Abandoned_by_Disney 10:48 Which is about a abandoned disney place called molgli's palace 10:48 YOU WIN THE QUESTION And you get the secert prize! 10:48 I really like the phrase. 10:48 Abandoned By God. 10:49 And Megaman's got 3 asses. 10:49 Chatlogger was here? 10:49 wb shin 10:49 Now I see why disney closedthat place 10:49 That0s what I've heard. 10:49 Lies Pal. 10:49 wb fur 10:49 He has seven. 10:49 D: 10:49 wow 10:49 They don't want anyone like me coming in, nor anything like that coming out 10:49 custom 10:49 Seven what? 10:49 7asses. 10:49 okay... now its settled in 10:49 Worm Jeff's mythos is boring and unoriginal? Ha ha ha oh wow. 10:49 7 asses. 10:49 Grope! 10:49 10:50 It's fixed shin? 10:50 I don't like gaming pastas, they don't scare me. 10:50 Fur. 10:50 Worm Jeff > Jeff and Jane the recolor 10:50 Well goonight 10:50 Worm Jeff's mythology is about 20 times more original than most other Jeff spinoffs. 10:50 7 is a lucky number, And that means the mega man asses are increasing 10:50 I aiiiint havin that shit 10:50 I hate Jeff as much as I hate squids in Minecraft. 10:50 ... 10:50 ... 10:50 Okayyyy... 10:50 Hello fur, can you proof read my creepypasta? 10:50 10:50 Creepy. 10:51 Truly, Worm Jeff is best Jeff. 10:51 Pasta. 10:51 No1 aint havin that shit. 10:51 Oh fur 10:52 You glorify your creepypasta, everyone does that ONCE 10:52 10:52 What story would that be, ChoT? 10:52 Ain't nobody got time for dat! 10:52 I'm not glorifying it. I'm just saying most Jeff spinoffs are as creative as mud. 10:53 Oh.... 10:53 Did seem like you were glorifying your creepypasta 10:53 Showers?AINT NOBODY GOT TIEM FOR DAT. 10:53 caps 10:53 Kay. ._. 10:54 okay now I set up my other laptop so it can be a server 10:54 Nobody! 10:54 Creepy, have you read them yet? 10:54 They're a bit silly in thier concept, but I think they're good. 10:54 Ima go draw 10:54 Baiii 10:54 Okay, give me the link 10:55 Waiting for a Free-To-Play game to download?Aint Nobodeh Got Tiem for dat. 10:55 Part 1: One_Door_Closes,_Another_One_Opens 10:55 Part 2: Evil_Never_Dies 10:55 Part 3: http://laserpotato.deviantart.com/art/Trust-Me-Part-1-STORY-346092459 10:55 Fur. 10:55 Name a random troll on the chat. 10:55 Bonus chapter: Please_Follow_Me 10:56 Yes, I know there's a lot of reading. 10:56 Fur. 10:56 Name a random troll. 10:56 Okay fur 10:56 I dunno. 10:56 Ceeb 10:56 YOCO:You Only Ceeb Once. 10:56 ^ 10:56 Actuall 10:56 he did it 7 ttimes 10:56 Fur, have you block pms from me? 10:57 No... 10:57 * Sactage pokes LGBT Wolf 10:57 hello 10:57 YOCST:You Only Ceeb Seven Times 10:57 for now 10:57 Oh, well I said something and you didn't reply... I guess you didn't see it... 10:57 He'll be back 10:57 Sactage? 10:57 New admin? 10:57 YOCSTFN:You Only Ceeb Seven Times For Now 10:58 he is VSTF 10:58 No, w:Help:VSTF 10:58 That's more like it dead 10:58 and Fur 10:58 VSTF? 10:58 oh. 10:58 Fur PM 10:58 ^_^ <--- That's a emoticon. 10:59 sactage? 10:59 Hey Kill. 10:59 is your avatar xana? 10:59 *an 10:59 .-. 10:59 What? 10:59 YOKO:You Only Kill Once 10:59 Actually 10:59 I've killed 17 times 10:59 but I'm keeping it at that 10:59 YOKO ONO 10:59 That makes a lot more sense that I thought It would. 10:59 Yes, yes it is 11:00 YOKST:You Only Kill seventeen times 11:00 Good boy. 11:00 oh yes... EveraVon53 PM 11:00 :3 11:01 YODO:You Only Dead Once/YOWO:You Only Wabbit Once 11:01 :3 I can do this all day. 11:01 :D 11:01 wb 11:02 anyone remember Smash Mouth? 11:02 wolf 11:02 I do 11:03 @aron 11:03 gawd damn i love Smash Mouth 11:04 Not bad. 11:04 It was all over the radio in the 90's and early 2000's 11:04 I remember it from Shrek 11:04 Hello freinds 11:05 First time i heard them 11:05 Hi finn 11:05 Evra 11:05 Oh,she left 11:05 evra is a hhe 11:05 *he 11:05 Ok sorry. 11:06 *cough* *cough* 11:06 39 more minutes :3 11:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfEf4eRkZoE i really enjoy TJ's videos 11:07 brb 11:07 * Sactage pokes Furbearingbrick and points to PM 11:07 *PM shines* 11:07 Who the hell are you? 11:08 sactage? @white 11:08 Ooh. 11:08 Member of wikia basically 11:08 Hm. 11:08 rollback of wikia 11:09 D: 11:09 Damnit! 11:09 Volunteer Spam Task Force = VSTF = Sactage 11:09 Whats going on here? 11:09 wyt 11:09 wut* 11:10 Finn. 11:10 The lanuch of Pokemon X and Y is happening,that's what. 11:10 jk 11:10 lol 11:10 I dont like Pokeman that much 11:11 Who's excited for Luigi's Mansion Multiplayer? 11:11 Nope 11:11 *Luigi's Mansion 2 11:11 Dident even know bout dat shit 11:11 Oh. 11:12 Well,nintendo annoched it. 11:12 Fur PM 11:12 ... 11:12 Dur isn't here 11:12 Fur* 11:13 Finn 11:13 Look in PM 11:13 Yeah i see it 11:13 grr... 11:13 ClericofMadness you are needed on the sales floor 11:13 U lik? 11:13 Clerci? 11:14 Cool 11:14 i dident really like luigis mansion enyway 11:15 Earth 11:15 Hi (sarah) 11:15 Sactage is here? 11:16 Yes. 11:16 Why do I have the feeling that something went down... 11:16 yes... 11:16 Pie, why? because fuck you. 11:16 and no he is here to help jesse get up 11:16 Ooh. 11:16 K. 11:16 but no admin will give jesse the chatmod it needs 11:16 Sarah 11:16 -_- 11:16 because they arent on 11:16 Did you like Luigi's Mansion? 11:17 LGBT. 11:17 Why does it need chat mod rights? 11:17 -facedesk- 11:17 *slams LBGT into the wall* 11:17 Facewall. 11:17 I'm an asking a question, no need to be a dick about it. 11:17 Unless you don't want !kick or the kick-on-curse words to work, it will need moderator 11:17 Gimme teh moneys. 11:18 what does !kick do? 11:18 Kicks users 11:18 The epic mod rirtural. 11:18 We really don't need that. 11:18 A little faster than navigating to the side rail 11:18 yeah then we dont need it 11:18 We dpnt need that shit. 11:18 What you talkin bout? coding? 11:18 No kick-on-curse words either? 11:18 nope 11:18 Ok 11:19 just the other two 11:19 (easier for me, anyway) 11:19 We allow curse words, besides racial/sexual orientation ones. 11:19 You all jelly of my new icon 11:19 Slurs we don't allow. 11:19 It only kicked for the use of a single racial slur 11:20 Again though, we really don't need it to have chat mod rights. 11:20 "yawn" 11:20 I use 'curse' as a general term 11:20 Isn't jessie already an admin? 11:20 the triggers are whatever LGBT emailed me 11:21 which was the um... N word 11:21 No. @Kill 11:21 Oh. 11:21 and 2 variations of it 11:21 -ah and -a? 11:21 eeyup 11:22 Ok. 11:22 They need to make this easyer 2013 02 02